Laws of Love
by allhugs13
Summary: This is a Draco and Hermione story. The two have never been friends so whats going to happen when they are forced to be around each other again.
1. Hard Working

Hermione was sitting alone in an office. She had a pile of of books on the right side of her desk and a pile of papers on the left next to a small desk lamp. All the walls in the office were covered in bookshelves that had more books then it could fit. There were even papers stacked on the two chairs in front of her desk.

There was a small knock on the door causing Hermione to jump. She was very focused on her work and she though everyone had already left.

"Come in." she said.

The door opened and a small blond woman peeked her head into the office. "Hello." She said with a smile.

"Oh. Hello Kacey." Hermione smiled at her young secretary. "I thought you went home already."

"Well I actually went out to dinner. I thought you might be hungry so I thought I'd bring you some food." She walked into the office and set a small bag on Hermiones cluttered desk."

"You are angel!" She told the small girl. She quickly grabbed the bag and took out Chinese food. "Thank you. Now go home and I'll see you bright and early at court tomorrow."

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Cacey." The small girl walked out of the room and closed the door.

Another hour passed before Hermione looked at her watch. It read 11:10 p.m.

"Wow. It's late." She said to herself.

She finally stood up from her chair and stretched. She needed to go home and get some sleep for court tomorrow. She quickly grabbed her bag and with in seconds she was standing in her own house. It was a small house but she loved it. Sadly she did not spend as much time at home as she wished so the decor was blank. White walls with no pictures and a small tan couch. With the exception of the TV she had nothing in her living room.

* * *

She threw her stuff onto the couch and started walking towards her bed room down the hall. As she walked she pulled off her shirt and threw it on the ground. She then unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off, leaving them on the ground near her bedroom door. She was so tired she could careless where her cloths were. The moment she walked into her room she threw herself onto the bed and was asleep with in minutes.

A door bursted open as Draco and a very attractive blond woman walked into his large pin-house.

"Wow! This is your place. It's so big!" She told him as she turned and looked at him. He was still standing at the door watching her walk.

"And that's not the last time you'll be saying that tonight." He said with a smirk.

The girl giggled. "I hope not."

Draco closed the door and walked passed the big breasted blond with very little cloth covering her body. He walked into his room and started to unbutton his shirt. The woman walked in and pulled her dress off.

"What do you think?" She asked completely nude.

"I think I'm ready to play." He watched as the girl crawled onto the bed. The blanket and sheets were black so she stood out very well.

* * *

"I'm always ready to play." She said in a seductive voice.

An hour and a half had passed. Draco looked over to the woman asleep next to him. He shook her, trying to wake her up.

She rolled over. "What?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"You need to leave now." He told her.

"What?" She asked in anger.

"I have work tomorrow and I can't sleep with other people in the bed. So you need to leave." he said with no emotion.

"Well I have nev..." She started to say.

"I really don't care. Just leave." He repeated.

The blond jumped out of bed, grabbed her dress, put it on and ran out of the door.

* * *

"Finally I can get some sleep."

Note: So what do you think? I know its a little short but the next chapter will be a longer. PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!


	2. Different Lives

Note: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story. I really hope you enjoy the chapter!!!! And a very big thank you to the few who reviewed!!!!!

Hermione was dead asleep when the room was suddenly filled with a loud beeping noise. Hermione cursed a protest as she rolled over and blindly reached around for her annoying alarm clock. She knocked her lamp off her night stand before she finally found the off button.

"Stupid lamb." She said. She did not want to get up and go to work because she was so tired but she knew she did not have a choice. She took a deep breath and pried herself out of the bed. She was happy to find that the lamb was not broken, so she picked it up the lamb and set it back on the table.

Once out of bed she shuffled herself to the bathroom and climbed into the shower. The warm watch always helped her wake up!

When her shower was done she wrapped a towel around herself and walked to the closet to pick out her cloths. "Pants or skirt???" She asked herself. She stood there for five minutes before she finally decided to wear a skirt.

She looked at herself in the mirror attached to the back of her bedroom door. She was wearing a black skirt that went to her mid-thigh. Along with a light cream shirt and a black suit jacket. She also wear nice black high heels.

"Well I must say, I look good!" She told herself with a small laugh.

She looked over at the clock. It was almost 8:00 a.m. and she had to be in court at 9:00 a.m. So she grabbed everything she needed and popped to her office to pick up some paperwork. She could not stand being late. She would rather be an hour early then five minutes late.

Hermione was about to apperate herself to court when there was a knock on her door. It surprised Hermione. No one should have known she was there.

"Yes?" She asked.

The door open and Kacey popped her head in. "Good morning Boss!" she said with a big smile.

"How did you know I was here?" Hermione asked with a small as the girl walked in and closed the door. "And I told you not to call me Boss."

"I knew you'd have to pick your papers up and your always an hour early, so I figured you'd be here."

Hermione just smiled a little bigger at her secretary. "Was there something you needed?" She asked.

"I just wanted to wish you luck and make sure you eat something." She told her.

"Um.....food....." She started when Kacey pulled out a small brown bag. "I would starve if it was not for you!!!" She took the bag and took out the bagel inside, then ate it.

Kacey laughed at her. "Yes I know." she turned around and left Hermiones office.

Rolled over and looked at the clock. "Better get up before I'm late." He sat up on his bed and stretched his hands over his head.

He took a quick shower. "I think I'll air dry today." He said to himself as he walked over to his closet and pulled out a nice black suit with a gray shirt and a forest green tie. He looked in his mirror.

"I look good." He said with a smirk. He looked down at his very expensive watch. "Oh, time to go to work!"

Hermione was sitting at a table in a small court room with her client next to her. She was a woman in her early 40's with long brown hair. Hermione was waiting for the defense lawyer. His client was sitting at the table next to hers. The wizard had sexually harassed her client but he said she was lying and trying to black mail him.

Hermione wasn't worried. She knew the wizards lawyer, his name was Alex and he was not nearly as good a lawyer she was. The judge walked into the court and everyone stood up. When the judge finally sat down, the rest of the people in the court did the same.

She looked over that the wizard who's lawyer was five minutes late. "Where is your lawyer?" she asked him.

"Um....I....." He began.

"Sorry judge. I'm here. I was just a little late." Said a man from the back of the court.

Hermione knew that voice but that was not Alex. She quickly turned her head and nearly fell out her chair. Draco Malfoy was standing at the back of the court.

He looked over at her and a big smirk crossed her face. He finally made it to the front of the court and sat down next to he client.

"Would you like to explain why you are late Mr. Malfoy?' the judge asked.

"Yes of course. I was just hired yesterday to defend Mr. Withers and I have been working on the catching myself up all night." He explained. "I was actually wondering if you might be so kind as to give a continuance."

The judge looked over at him and looked at Hermione. "Do you have any objection to that?"

"No. Of course not." she said looking over at Draco. He just smiled at her. What she really wanted to do was throw a book at his head.

"Okay, then I give you a week Mr. Malfoy and I suggest you come on time." the judge stood and walked out of the room.

Hermione looked over at her client. "I'm sorry Nancy. The case is going to have to wait another week. I will give you a call and keep you filled in but for now you can leave." Nancy knotted at her and Hermione gave her a small smile.

Nancy walked out of the court room as Hermione put her paperwork away. Draco's client shook Draco's hand and walked out.

"Granger." Draco said as he turned to look over where she was standing.

"Malfoy." She said with distaste.

"It's so good to see you." He walked over to her.

She turned to look at him in annoyance. "I'm not sure good is the word I would use."

"Oh your not still mad at me are you. It was so long ago."

"Four years is not the long ago. I thought you were in the United States." She said.

"I was." Hermione tried to walk around him but he moved to block her. "My mom's been a little under the weather so I came home to keep her company when she needs."

"I'm sorry to hears she's sick. Now will you move out of my way." She was trying to keep her anger in.

Draco softly whipped his thumb over her cheek in a sort of caress. Hermione quickly turned her head away from his hand.

"Please move." She said not looking at his face.

He took two steps back and moved out of her way. She walked out of the court as fast as she could move her legs.

_Of all people, why did it have to be him?......why???..... _She thought to herself.

So, how was that? Good? Bad? Send me a REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Beginning

Note: Hey guys. Hope your all enjoying the story. If you have any questions feel free to ask!!!

**********************************

Hermione was pacing around her office. It had been almost a hour since she had seen Draco in court. She could not stop thinking about him. Why was he back? And why did he have to be the defendants lawyer? The last thing she wanted was to be near him again.

Hermione was so focused on her thoughts of Draco that she never heard the knock on the door but when she turned around she saw Kacey standing there. "Oh....I didn't hear you come in." Hermione told her.

"Well I knocked a few time but you didn't answer so I though you may have fallen asleep or something." She told boss. She could tell there was something wrong but she didn't know if she should ask her about it.

"Oh.....I'm sorry but I just have a lot on my mind right now." She tried to smile but wasn't very successful.

"Would you like to talk about it? Does it have anything to do with the case or the new lawyer....um.....what was his name?" She was trying to remember.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Hermione told her.

"Oh yes...."

"I know your just trying to help, but Draco Malfoy is the last thing I ever want to talk about." Her voice was hard and cold.

"So you've meet him before?" Kacey knew she should just leave Hermione alone to think but she could not help to be curious. She knew Draco Malfoy was a pure blood with lots of money but she wanted to know why Hermione was so upset when she said his name.

"Yes......but I really do not want to talk about it right now. Maybe I'll tell you about it some day but not now..." She walked over to her desk and sat down in the chair.

Kacey took the hint. She smiled at Hermione and walked out of the office, leaving Hermione alone to think.

**********************************

Draco walked into his big office. His office was black, silver, and green. He's favorite colors. He had nice and well organized bookshelves all around his office. He had a big desk in the middle of the office with a very large window behind him. And the view from the window was amazing. Draco threw his suit jacket onto his desk and walked over to his window.

_She was so beautiful. _He thought when he started thinking about Hermione.

He took a deep breath and let it out as he turned around and walked over to his desk. He needed to get some work done so he would be up to date in time of court. He pulled a few folders out of his desk and started going over them. But he could not get Hermione out of his head. And he could not stop thinking about the last time he had seen her and the first time he had seen her after Hogwarts.

**********************************

FLASH BACK!

Draco was sitting in the waiting room of a small office, he saw the door open and turned to see who it was. Hermione Granger walked in.

"Granger?" He was surprised to see her. It had been seven years since he had seen her at Hogwarts.

"Malfoy." She was just as shocked to see him it seemed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

She walked over and sat in the only other chair in the office waiting room. "I'm here for an interview for an internship." She told him. "Why are you here?"

He smirked at here. "Well I'm here for the same reason. But I already know that I will get the internship." He told her.

"Why cause daddy got you in?" She asked annoyed.

He dropped his smirk. "No, because I was top of my class in law school. "

"Well that is wonderful, but so was I." she told him with a smile.

"You do realize what firm your trying to get an internship at right?" He asked.

"What does that mean?" She asked not really knowing what he was getting at.

"It means that there has never been a partner that was not a pure blood."

"So you think because I am a "mudblood" I wont be able to beat you out of the job?" Anger had flared in her voice.

"Yeah, that is exactly what I'm saying."

"Well I guess we will just have to see about that won't we." She turned away from him and that was the last thing they said to each other for ten minutes.

Then a man opened a door not to far from where the two were sitting. "Oh good, you're both here. Please, come into my office." He told them.

Both stood up and walked towards the door and Hermione was surprised when Draco held it open for her. He followed in after her. And they both took a seat in front of the man, who was the president of the firm.

"So the reason I wanted to talk to both of you is because the board and I decided to hire both of you for the internship. The two of you will share all the work and you will be working together a lot. At the end of the year we will just have to see what happens." He smiled at them both. "It was nice talking to you both. You will need to be here tomorrow by eight. Someone will show you around and the two of you will be sharing an office. You may leave now." the man looked at the paperwork on his desk as the two got up to leave.

Draco followed Hermione out. Once in the waiting room again Hermione turned around and looked at Draco. "Look I know we don't like each other but we have to work together so lets just make this work. Okay?"

"Whatever Granger....." He moved around her and walked out of the door.

**********************************

PRESENT TIME

Draco was shaken from his memory when there was a knock on his office door. "Come in." He said.

The door opened and a very beautiful girl with brown hair walked in. "Draco." She said with a purr in her voice.

"Pansy." He said. "What do you want?" He asked her.

She swayed as she walked closer to his desk. "You." She told him leaning over and giving him a look at her cleavage.

"Not now Pansy. I have work to do and I don't have time for you." He told her with no emotion in his voice.

A look of shock crossed over her face. She turned and stomped her way out of his office.

"Thank god she's gone." He pushed a button on his desk phone.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" A small female voice asked.

"Next time Pansy comes in tell her I'm in a meeting or something."

"Yes sir." She told him.

Draco had known Pansy his whole life but he never liked her. He always thought she was two easy and she was so set in the old ways. Plus she was so annoying. She still thought he wanted her and would not leave him alone ever since he moved back.

"Okay, now I need to stop thinking about Hermione and do some work."


	4. In My Head

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

NOTE: Hey sorry it has taken so long or me to update but I've been busy. Anyway read on and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

OOOOOOO

Hermione had tired the whole day to get some work done, but seeing Malfoy after so long.....she just couldn't think about anything else. Trying to work seemed pointless. She pushed the small button on her phone speaker. "Kasey would you come in here please."

"Yup." said the small girl. Seconds later the door opened and she entered. "What do you need?" She asked.

"I'm not very focused today so I think I am going to take the day off. Cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day and then you are free to go." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Will do." Kasey said before walking out of the office.

Hermione grabbed a few things before popping back to her apartment. This was the first day she had taken off in years and she clearly needed the break, especially after this morning.

_Hmmm.....now what should I do? _She asked herself. _Movie or book???_ It had been a long time since she had seen a movie but she had always loved to read and she had lots of books stacking up that she needed to read. But now she would have to pick what kind of book to read. As she looked over her unread books, she wasn't surprised to find that she was drawn towards the romance books.

She picked one up and went to sit down in her living room. She opened the book and began to read, hoping that reading would push him far from her mind.

OOOOOOOOO

It only took Draco a few hours to read through all the case files. They guy was most likely guilty but he was defense lawyer and it was his job to make this man look innocent. And he knew this was going to be a hard case because Hermione was an amazing lawyer and would fight to the death so to speak to get justice for her client.

She was a selfless person unlike himself which was why she could never cut it as a defense lawyer. She had the skill and could be a hard ass but in the end she cared to much about people.

Draco on the other hand did not care. He liked being a defense lawyer for the challenge. Most of his clines were guilty and his job was all about making everyone believe "this poor man/woman" could never do this deed. All he really cared about was winning, and he did.

Draco had been asked many times if he ever felt guilty setting these people free. But he didn't. There was only one thing he ever felt guilty for doing. And it had been eating away at him for the past 4 years. But that was why he came back, he had to fix thing with Hermione. He needed to fix things with her.

OOOOOOOO

Hermione was half way through the book which was suppose to keep Draco out of her mind but ended up doing just the opposite. The book made her thing about him more. She slammed the book closed. _I guess a romance was a bad idea, go figure. _She though to herself.

"Ugh! Why?" she said out loud. "Why did he have to come back! I was doing so well and then he comes rolling in, here to ruin me!" She was so confused because part of her was angry he was back but then another part of her was excited to see him but the biggest part of her was just sad.

**FLASH BACK**

It was the first day of her internship and Hermione was practically jumping with joy. She was dressed in a light blue button up shirt and black slacks with black flats.

She walked into the office and went up to the receptionist. "Hello my name is Hermione Granger and I am starting my internship today. Could you tell me where my office is?"

The receptionist was looking down at her nails and said "Um, yeah. Just go to the right. Its a small office that says intern. Your name should be under it."

"Thank you." Hermione said following the directions she was just given.

When she reached the office she was surprised to see Malfoy sitting there. "Good morning Granger." he said when she walked into the room. There were two desks in the small room, the office was small and there was almost no room at all.

"Good morning Malfoy, I'm surprised to see you here so early." She said as she walked to the desk opposite of Malfoy. The two desks were face to face.

"Oh? and why is that?" He asked as stared at her ass when she turned around.

"Well you never seemed like the type to be on time, let alone early." She said sitting down.

"There is a lot you don't know about me Granger." He said with a smirk.

Hermione laughed a little. "Yeah, sure." She said.

OOOOOOO

Hermione sighed at the memory. He was right that day, there was a lot that she did not know about him, but in the end it didn't matter because he turned out to be the person she always though he was.

OOOOOOO

END NOTE: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review and let me know if you like it!!!


	5. Out for Coffee

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :D

TWO DAYS LATER

Hermione woke up chipper and ready for another day a work. She had finally decided that she was not going to let Draco effect her work. He might be back but she was going to forget he even existed.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She walked to her closet and grabbed a light pink button up shirt and tight black pencil skirt. She straightened her hair and curled the ends. Once she had finished with her hair she grabbed a pair of black high heels. She looked herself over in the mirror and gave herself a sultry look then laughed, walking out of her room and into the kitchen. She opened her cabinet to grab coffee, but when she opened the can there was nothing in it. She had forgotten to get to the store yesterday.

So she grabbed her briefcase and decided she would go to the coffee shop around the corner. She put on her coat and walked to get coffee after she locked her front door. She was happy to find that the line for coffee was fairly shorter then it usually. She was the 6th person in line. She looked around as she waited when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?" She said when she answered.

"Good morning! It's Kasey. I was calling to let you know that your appointment at 9:00 am was cancelled." the assistant told her.

"Oh. When is my next appointment?" Hermione asked.

"Your next appointment is at 10:00 am." She told her boss.

"Okay. Well I think I will be in a little late today. I'm getting coffee but I will be there before 10:00." Hermione told her assistant.

"Okay. Bye." said Kasey.

"Goodbye." Said Hermione. By the time she closed her phone it was her turn to order her coffee. She decided that she would take an hour to read and drink her coffee in the shop before going to work.

Hermione got lost in her book, so when she heard the voice of man speaking to her she almost jumped from her seat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" asked a tall good looking man with brown hair and bright blue eyes dressed in a suit.

Hermione smiled at him. "Yes, I was very focused on my book and I did not notice you walk up."

"I see." he put his out. "Hello, I'm Sean Knighton."

She smiled and shook his hand. "Hermione Granger." She told him.

"May I sit?" He asked.

"Yes. Please do." She said. He pulled out the chair and sat down.

"I actually came over here because I saw you reading. You don't really see people reading much anymore." Sean told her.

"Well I love to read but I usually don't have much time to get any reading done." she took a sip of her coffee.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Well I am a lawyer and I spend a lot of time reading law books or just doing work." she explained to him.

"Wow, not only do you read but your smart and beautiful." He told her. Her smile grew even bigger.

"Well thank you very much for the compliment." She told him. "What is it that you do?" She asked him.

"I am a doctor." He took a drink of his coffee.

"Really?! I thought about being a doctor. But I decided to be lawyer."

There was a beep beep sound and Sean looked down at the beeper clipped on his pants. "I'm sorry but I have to go to work but I wanted to know if you might want to go on a date? I think you are a very interesting and I would really like to get to know you better."

Hermione quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her name and her number. "Give me a call anytime." She told him as she handed over the paper.

"I will." He told her. "Bye." He quickly turned away and started to walk towards the door. Before he walked out the door he turned around and looked at her. He smiled and waved.

Hermione smiled back but was surprised when a thought of Draco flashed in her head. She was remembering his smile. His real smile not that fake smirk he gave most people.

_No, no. _She told herself. _No more thinking about him. Not when a very attractive man just asked you out. _

She looked at her watch and realized she needed to be a work soon. She grabbed her book and put it away before leaving for work.

Note: So what did you think of this Chapter? A new guy, will he stay or go? Just have to wait and see. REVIEW!!!


	6. Appointment

Kasey was sitting in her desk, it was close to 10:00 and she was a little surprised Hermione was not already at work. She was always early, even if she did not need to be. Kasey decided it might be best to just call her boss and see where she was, but when the phone started ringing she could hear an echo. She looked up from the phone and Hermione was standing in front of her with a big smile on her face.

"Looking for me?" she asked the assistant.

"Um....well yes. Normally you come in earlier then you say but today you are a few minutes late," She explained. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"I'm fine. Actually, I am wonderful! If you need me I will be in my office." Hermione replied joyfully.

Kasey just watched her walk into the office a little shocked. Hermione was always happy to go to work but never once had she seen her like this. She was practically beaming. Kasey knew she should just let it go and let her boss be happy but her curiosity got the best of her. She knocked on the office door and walked in once Hermione said "Enter."

Kasey peeked her head in the door. "I know this may be out of place and you should say so if it is but....well I have never seen you like this." She looked down at the floor as she spoke to her boss afraid she might lose her nerve if she looked at her.

"What do you mean "like this"? Hermione asked a little confused. She did not think she was acting any differently then always.

"Well you are always happy to come to work but your usually not so....um.....chipper." Kasey told her.

Hermione thought about it for a minute. "Yes, you are right. I actually met a man today in the coffee shot. I gave him my number and he should be calling soon to pick a day and time for a date. I guess I'm just very excited." Hermione said with a big smile. It had been a while since she had been on a date....especially after all the happened between Draco and herself.

Kasey was a little shocked but happy for Hermione. But she rarely saw Hermione go on dates. "Oh, well congratulations! I'll get back to work and you have a meeting at 10:30." Kasey told her boss.

"Thank you Kasey." Hermione said cheerfully.

Half an hour pass quickly as Hermione worked. She was hoping Sean would call but she knew the chances were low considering it had only been, 40 minutes or so.

Kasey came on the intercom. "You appointment is here and you have a call on line one."

"Okay. I'll take the call and send them in." Hermione said. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" She looked down at the papers on her desk and she heard the door open and someone sit down.

"Is this Hermione?" The person asked.

"Speaking." She replied.

"It's Sean from coffee earlier." he told her.

"Oh! Hello!" She said as the smile on her face grew.

"I was just wondering if you have plans for dinner tonight.

"Not currently." She answered.

"How's about we have dinner tonight. Say 8 at the new restaurant called Push?" He asked in a low almost seductive tone.

"Sound like a plan." She replied. Excitement running through her.

"Good. See you tonight. Bye." He said.

"Bye." she said.

"Have a date tonight?" the person sitting in front of her asked.

Hermione had forgotten about her appointment and that someone else was in the room with her. But when the person spoke she knew who it was. "What are you doing her Malfoy?" She asked.

"I believe we had an appointment." he smirked at her.

"No I had an appointment with someone else." she replied in an uncaring tone.

"Yes but they cancelled and when I called to make an appointment this time was opened." He told her.

Hermione was a little upset with her assistant for not telling her the appointment had changed but she would deal with that later. "What do you want?" She with almost no expression on her face other then dislike.

"Well I wanted to talk about the case." he explained.

"I don't really think there is much to say. I know my client is innocent and I am going to make sure your client is but in jail for the crimes he has committed." She told him with a little anger in her voice. She was very passionate about her job.

"You mean we can't come to some sort of agreement, at all?" he asked. But he already knew the answer would be no. The only reason he was there was to see her.

"We could never come up with an agreement Malfoy. Are we done here?" he asked. All she wanted was him to go away. Every time she saw them it brought back memories she was trying hard to forget.

"Wow. Someone is a little bitchy today." He commented.

"Yes well I was having a wonderful day until you walked in. And the sooner you leave the faster my day with start to improve again." She said with vigor.

Draco did not show it but her words hit him pretty hard. He could understand why she was so pissed off with him. But all the anger she had towards him still hurt.

"Well on that note, I guess I will being going." He said standing up. "Always nice to see you."

"I wish I could say the same but we both know why I can't." She looked away and waited for him to finally leave.

Once she hear the door close, a tear ran down her face.


	7. Working from Home

Note: Hey guys! Sorry I have not updated in a while but I want to finish this story and I miss writing so enjoy and there will be more to come!

Hermione had just finished up with her last appointment of the day. She was trying to keep her spirt high since seeing Draco. She hated how easily she let him get to her. Every time she saw him, she was pulled to the past and the pain that went along with it. Why did life have to be so hard all the damn time?

Hermione looked down at her watch and she needed to get home and get ready for her date. It had been so long since she had gone on a date. She spent so much time working and trying to forget her past and Draco and then he just walks right back into her life with no warning.

_NO! _She told herself, I am not going to let him ruin my night. She grabbed her bag and walked to the office door. Kacey was still sitting at her desk. "Hey Kase, I'm done. So go ahead and get yourself home." She smiled warmly at her assistant.

"Will do boss! Have a nice time on your date!." Kacey winked at her with a big smile.

"Thank you!" Hermione said before popping home.

OOOOOOOOO

Hermione finished a long relaxing shower. With her towel wrapped around her and one around her hair she started the search through her closet. After 20 minutes of searching she finally settled for a forest green dress. The dress was a halter top the showed of her breasts in a classy way and was just above her knees in length. She kept her make-up simple with eye liner a light green eye shadow and lipstick. She didn't know if she should curl her hair or straighten it or up or down. But looking at the clock she did not have much time before Sean would be there. So she just styled her hair curly and it looked very cute.

As time counted down she noticed she was starting to get more and more nervous. When the front door bell rang she took a deep breath and answered the door.

"Draco..." She said as she opened he door. He was standing there with a smug smirk. "What in the hell are you doing here!" She half yelled.

"I needed to talk about the case again. My client has made a settlement offer. Can I come in?" He asked. He looked her up and down.

His look made Hermione's skin start to heat up and she could feel herself start to blush. "No, you can not come in. And I do not work at home. If you wanted to talk about the case you should come to my office not my house."

"What are you talking about? We worked from your place and my own on many occasions in the past." Draco reminded her.

FLASHBACK

Hermione was sitting at her desk in the smallest office in the whole building with Draco across from her. They had been working together for a month now and she was surprised by his work ethic. She was so sure she was a harder worker then him but he was giving her a run for her money.

"Are you almost finished with the brief?" Hermione asked him.

Draco looked up at her. "No, not yet. You?"

She sighed. "Sadly no. This place is so small and claustrophobic, it makes working in here harder for me."

"Oh, well then maybe you should just quit. Look for a job some place else and I'll take the office for myself." He responded, his eye never leaving the paperwork he was reading.

"Ha ha, very funny. We both know I'm not going to willingly leave." She started reading again when an idea popped into her head. "Draco?"

Draco looked up, Hermione never called him by his first name. "What?" He asked suspiciously.

"Look I know we are not best friends but we both need to get this work done and this office is not helping. I was thinking...maybe we could go to my place? We can eat and finish the work there. I have more space and I think it will help." She explained.

Draco did not answer for a minute. He was a little surprised she even asked. "Fine." He finally answered, he needed to get out of the place just as badly as she did. "We can go to your place."

"Really? Well okay! Grab your stuff and we can go." Hermione put all the papers in her bag and stood near the door with her hand out for him to take.

Draco looked at her with an odd look. "Since when did we start holding hands Granger?"

She gave him a look of annoyance. "Do you know where I live?" she asked.

"No, why would I?" He asked.

"That's my point. So take my hand so I can take you with me."

Draco realized he has just made an ass of himself so with out anymore argument he grabbed her hand. Her hand was so warm and soft. Draco felt a small surge of heat run through his body. _That was weird,_ he though. Within seconds the two were standing in a small living room. Hermione quickly pulled her hand away.

"This is your apartment?" He asked.

"Yes, and before you say anything mean. Don't. Lets just get to work." She told him sitting on the couch.

PRESENT TIME

"Yes well that was then." she has a hint of anger in her voice. "Look Draco, I have some place to be so if you could just go, that would be good. We can meet about the case later.

"Do you have a date?" He asked.

"Yes, and if you don't mind, I do not want you here when he gets here." She was starting to get more angry and annoyed.

"When who gets here?" A voice said from behind Draco.

Draco turned and saw a man standing behind him. "Oh Sean! Hello!" Hermione said a little shocked and happy. The butterflies had made there way to her stomach.

Sean walked up and joined Draco at the door. "You look beautiful." He said giving her a big smile.

"Thank you." Hermione responded as he cheeks warmed a little and not in anger for once.

Sean looked over at Draco and put his hand out. "Hi, I'm Sean."

Draco shook his hand. "Draco." He told him.

Hermione looked from Sean to Draco and back. "Yes well we better get going. Draco I will see you tomorrow, just make an appointment with Kacey."

"Fine. Have a wonderful time on your date." He said sarcastically as he walked away.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
